DE CÁLIDO A FRÍO
by Nabiki-san
Summary: El pasado es el reflejo del presente y Nabiki Tendo lo sabe muy bien, ella ha formado su carácter a base de sus experiencias, y nos demuestra que no siempre ha tenido hielo en su corazón. ONESHOT. Reto realizado para el foro de Ranma 1/2


**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

Hola a todos, aquí otra vez publicando un nuevo Oneshot, ésta ocasión dedicado para un reto del foro de Ranma 1/2 "Taller Literario", en el cual se tenía que escoger a un personaje que no fuera ni Ranma ni Akane y escribir sobre él, en mi caso elegí a **Nabiki,** una chica muy compleja desde mi punto de vista, en la historia describo **(según yo)** parte de **su infancia** explicando por qué es como es y lo que hay detrás de sus acciones.

Sin más preámbulos, disfruten de su lectura…

"**De cálido a frío"**

-¡¿Cómo dices?, estás loca, no puedo hacerlo! –reclamaba con voz alterada un chico castaño mirando con preocupación a la joven que tenía enfrente quien no quitaba de su rostro esa maquiavélica sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba

-Ese es el trato Daisuke, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas? –mencionó ella cruzándose de brazos y observando que a su alrededor varios de sus compañeros preparatorianos se dirigían hacia la salida, las clases ya habían concluido y todos querían irse lo más rápido posible de la escuela

-Pe…pero Nabiki, 2500 yens es mucho dinero

-Lo siento, pero el silencio es costoso–dijo la mediana de las Tendo hablando con tranquilidad mirando la cutícula de las uñas de su mano izquierda, dando al mismo tiempo pequeños pasos alrededor del nervioso muchacho

-Yo…yo no tengo esa cantidad

-Mmm qué lástima –dijo ella sarcásticamente viéndolo a los ojos –entonces me temo que Sayuri se decepcionará demasiado cuando sepa que su novio le ha estado viendo la cara

-¡Ya te dije que yo nunca he engañado a Sayuri!

-¿Enserio?, pues ésta foto demuestra lo contrario –dijo sacando de su mochila un pequeño papel en el cual se podía ver claramente la imagen de Daisuke abrazando a una linda chica rubia por la cintura

-E…eso…no es lo que parece…lo que…lo que sucedió fue que simplemente la sujeté para que no cayera al suelo… se tropezó… –ella sabía que todo lo que el castaño decía era verdad, Daisuke nunca había sido infiel pero lamentablemente tuvo la desgracia de que precisamente fuera Nabiki Tendo quien presenciara tal momento y que además lo captara con su cámara, por lo tanto ella no podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad de oro que su suerte le brindaba

-Por supuesto que sí, yo te creo, pero dime ¿crees que los demás también lo harán?, ¿crees que Sayuri te creerá al momento en que le muestre ésta fotografía? –sonrió malévolamente causando escalofríos en el muchacho, él al igual que la mayoría, conocía perfectamente la increíble habilidad que Nabiki poseía para la manipulación, muy pocos, realmente muy pocos, eran los que no caían en los engaños y chantajes de la mediana de las Tendo, razón por la cual si no pagaba la cantidad que ella le pedía en ese momento, Daisuke correría el riesgo de meterse en un grave problema con su apenas reciente novia –Es una pena, Sayuri y tú formaban una pareja encantadora…

-Es...Está bien Nabiki, te daré el dinero –dijo bajando la cabeza y dando un profundo suspiro provocando una pequeña pero estremecedora risita por parte de ella

-Sabía que entrarías en razón, eres un chico inteligente

-¿Y prometes no decir nada?

-Soy una mujer de palabra Daisuke…siempre y cuando tú cumplas con la tuya

-Pero…no te podré pagar por ahora, necesitaré tiempo para reunirlo todo, además…

-No te preocupes, lo anotaré a tu cuenta, claro que si no recibo mi pago en dos semanas, entonces…

-¡Nabiki! –se escuchó una voz bastante conocida para la chica, ese tono agudo y enfadoso no podía ser de otra persona más que de Akane quien se acercaba en compañía de Ranma

-Hermanita, cuñadito, ¿pero qué hacen aquí en la escuela todavía?- dijo sonriéndoles de forma traviesa al mismo tiempo que giraba su cuerpo

-Estábamos esperándote para irnos los tres a casa –mencionó Ranma colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza en actitud despreocupada

-Vaya, vaya qué considerados, gracias pero adelántense, voy enseguida…Daisuke y yo…tenemos un negocio pendiente ¿verdad? –dijo regresando su mirada al rostro del mencionado chico cuyas manos sudaban enormidades

-Otra vez con eso Nabiki, ya has dejado en la ruina a más de media escuela

-Akane, no es mi culpa que todos sean unos pobretones que no tengan dinero para pagar lo que deben

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, tú eres la causante de todas nuestras deudas –exclamó Ranma algo molesto, él también era una de las victimas preferidas de la mediana de las Tendo

-Negocios son negocios -dijo encogiéndose de hombros poniendo un gesto inocente en su rostro

-Basta Nabiki, deja tranquilo a Daisuke y vámonos a casa –dijo la peliazul en tono autoritario, ante esto, Nabiki colocó una expresión neutral, levantó ligeramente su mentón, entrecerró sus ojos y sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie comenzó a dar firmes pasos hacia la salida del colegio

-No olvides nuestro trato, Daisuke –mencionó girando su cabeza sutilmente obsequiándole un último vistazo al castaño para después continuar su caminar sin mirar atrás en ningún momento

**OOOOOOOO**

-Necesito hablar contigo –dijo Nabiki entrando al cuarto de Akane llevando una penetrante mirada

-Está bien– dijo la pequeña Tendo con cierto nerviosismo en su interior, no le gustaba nada el gesto que reflejaba su hermana en su rostro, ni en el camino de regreso del instituto, ni a la hora de la comida le había dirigido la palabra a nadie, Nabiki simplemente se mantenía pensativa, callada e indiferente, más de lo habitual, cosa que extrañó un poco a la familia

-Escúchame bien Akane, ésta es la primera y la última vez que permito que me digas lo que tengo que hacer ¿me entiendes? –exclamó seriamente ocasionando en la peliazul un ligero estremecimiento –Yo estaba tratando un asunto importante con Daisuke y TÚ no tenías ningún derecho ni autoridad para entrometerte

-Lo sé Nabiki y te pido una disculpa pero es que lo que haces no me parece correcto–mencionó Akane colocando sus manos en su cintura, la otra chica no pudo más que alzar una ceja

-Yo sólo hago negocios

-¿Negocios? ¿Crees que estafar y engañar a la gente esté bien?

-Mira hermanita, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es algo que a ti no te importa, así que te repito, NO TE METAS–dijo secamente dirigiéndose a la salida del cuarto y mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta volvió a hablar sabiendo exactamente lo que iba a decir -yo no te hecho en cara todas las estupideces que cometes en tu relación con Ranma ¿o sí?

-¡Qué cosa!, ¡Eso es muy diferente y lo sabes! –respondió Akane sintiendo una punzada en su corazón, sabiendo exactamente a dónde quería llegar, esas palabras habían sido un golpe bajo, Nabiki simplemente giró su cuerpo volviendo a tenerla de frente –¡Ranma no tiene nada que ver aquí, yo lo único que trato de decir es que deberías cambiar tu actitud, eso es todo!

-Ja, no me hagas reír, si de actitud hablamos tú eres la que necesita un cambio urgente, ¿has considerado ir a un curso para el manejo de la ira?

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –gritó Akane aparentando sus puños

-Jajaja lo vez, tú eres la que tiene problemas, no yo –mencionó esbozando una sonrisa burlona y triunfadora al ver cómo el rostro de su hermana enrojecía más a cada instante

-¿Qué sucede?, Akane, tus gritos se escuchan hasta la cocina–dijo la mayor de las Tendo entrando también en la habitación y cerrando la puerta, en su rostro había preocupación así como en el de Ranma, Genma y en el de Soun quienes igualmente habían subido al percatarse del escándalo, los tres se encontraban en el pasillo con sus oídos pegados a la puerta para no perderse ningún detalle de dicha discusión

-No ocurre nada fuera de lo normal Kasumi, Akane y yo solo estábamos hablando, pero ya la conoces, se pone a gritar como una completa loca

-¡Tú me provocaste!... ¡Ahhh, eres imposible Nabiki!

-¿Pero qué ocurre, por qué discuten? –preguntó Kasumi con angustia mirando a sus dos hermanas

-Pasa que mi "hermanita" es una entrometida

-Yo sólo quería ayudarte, si sigues chantajeando y manipulando a las personas, tendrás dificultades –mencionó la menor calmando su enojo, Kasumi apuntó su mirada a Nabiki sabiendo que su otra hermana tenía razón

-Eso será mi problema, yo sabré arreglármelas

-Nabiki, Akane tiene razón, no seas orgullosa y escúchanos –Kasumi tomó con ternura las manos de la joven quien la miró con expresión neutral –algún día tienes que entender que no todo en la vida es dinero

-Oh vamos, no me vengan ahora con eso de que "el dinero no compra la felicidad"–dijo rodando los ojos y soltando sus manos –ese discurso es demasiado viejo para mí

-Es que es la verdad hermana, existen cosas más importantes, como el cariño de tus amigos, el de tu familia… entiende por favor, si sigues así, te quedarás muy sola

-No empieces con sentimentalismos absurdos Kasumi

-¡No le hables así!...¿O qué te pasa? ¿La audaz Nabiki Tendo teme que le digan sus verdades? –mencionó Akane sarcásticamente

-Yo no le temo a nada –dijo encarando a su hermana menor, sus ojos no reflejaban más que frialdad, una frialdad que en ese momento pudo haber congelado hasta el mismo infierno, y que además perturbó a sus hermanas, respiró hondo, luego recuperó su postura y se incorporó nuevamente –Tranquilas, estaré bien, no tienen de qué preocuparse

La mediana de las Tendo guiñó un ojo y sonrió de forma sutil, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Akane haciendo que Genma, Soun y Ranma, quienes aún continuaban escuchando, pegaran un brinco y retrocedieran un paso, miró de reojo al ojiazul, hizo una pequeña reverencia a su padre y continuó caminando hacia su cuarto

Al llegar a su alcoba, cerró la puerta dando un ligero golpe, recargó su espalda contra ésta y clavó su mirada en el piso, estaba molesta, muy molesta, ¿Quién demonios se creía Akane que era?, si algo detestaba Nabiki era que se metieran en su vida y que además la sermonearan, ella ya no era una niña, estaba lo suficientemente grandecita para saber qué hacer y tomar sola sus propias decisiones, se sentía humillada, su ego se encontraba pisoteado, para ella, quedarse a escuchar las ridículas cursilerías que sus hermanas decían era un absoluto desperdicio de tiempo, el tiempo es dinero, por lo tanto no podía darse el lujo de perderlo, de momento cerró sus ojos y resopló un par de veces tratando de serenarse, fue entonces cuando escuchó las voces de los que aún se encontraban en el pasillo

-¿Y ahora qué rayos le sucede? –se escuchó a Ranma

-Nada… ya conocen cómo es Nabiki –mencionó Akane todavía algo enfadada

-Así es, tratamos de hablar con ella pero su orgullo y su arrogancia no la dejan escuchar –Kasumi no tuvo que dar más explicaciones debido a que los hombres de la casa ya habían escuchado el motivo de la discusión, ante esto, Soun bajó la cabeza y la movió de un lado a otro al mismo tiempo que cruzaba los brazos desaprobando el comportamiento de su hija mediana

-Parece que no le importara otra cosa más que ella misma

-No digas eso Akane, yo sé que Nabiki razonará las cosas con claridad y cambiará su actitud, ya recapacitará

-Eso espero Kasumi –dijo la peliazul para después recibir una de las dulces sonrisas de su hermana mayor, quien caminó hacia las escaleras acompañada de su padre y de Genma, Ranma estuvo a punto de bajar también, pero al ver la afligida expresión que se reflejaba en el rostro de su prometida, no pudo evitar acercarse a ella

-¿No vienes, Akane?

-¿Ehh?...sí, ya voy –dijo ella forzando una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás triste?

-Es por mi hermana, en verdad, por más que me esfuerzo no la logro entender

-Ja, ¿Y quién va a entender a la reina del hielo? –exclamó el muchacho utilizando su típico tono burlón ocasionando que Akane frunciera el ceño

-Déjate de tonterías ¿quieres?... es sólo que… ¿Por qué Nabiki tiene que ser tan soberbia?, es mi hermana y la quiero, por eso me duele mucho su actitud –Akane volvió a bajar su volumen de voz y sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse, Ranma se estremeció, no le gustaba verla triste, entonces le levantó la barbilla y le dedicó la más comprensiva de las miradas

-Vamos Akane, no te preocupes…si Nabiki es la mitad de lista de lo que presume ser, seguro que entrará en razón

-¿Tú crees?

-Te lo apuesto –dijo con seguridad

-Gracias, Ranma –respondió conmovida por el consuelo recibido, él sonrió, para luego sentir el cuerpo de Akane muy cerca del suyo, para sorpresa del ojiazul, la chica lo estaba abrazando sutilmente, al principio él no supo cómo reaccionar, sólo podía sentir su rostro arder y sus piernas temblar, pero después de unos instantes correspondió a tal gesto –No sabes cómo me gustaría que Nabiki volviera a ser la de antes – Ranma no entendió lo que Akane quiso decir con esa última frase pero no quiso romper el momento preguntándole, se sentía increíblemente bien tener la cabeza de ella recargada en su pecho, se quedaron así unos momentos, abrazados, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro y sintiendo una calidez reconfortante

La mediana de las Tendo siguió prestando atención desde su cuarto hasta que no oyó ninguna voz, al parecer ya todos se encontraban en la planta baja, seguramente comenzando a cenar, ella no tenía intenciones de acompañarlos, ni siquiera tenía apetito, lo único que tenía era un enorme nudo en la garganta, se despegó de la puerta, caminó hasta su cama, se recostó y pensó en lo que recién había escuchado, una desagradable sensación recorrió su cuerpo, una sensación que no había tenido en años, ¿Culpa?, ¿Remordimiento?, rápidamente giró su cuerpo hasta quedar acostada boca abajo, no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en su corazón, _orgullosa, arrogante, soberbia, egoísta,_ sorprendentemente, esos adjetivos le habían dolido, ¿Realmente era tan fría como para ser apodada "la reina del hielo"?

-Bahh…tonterías –dijo en voz baja para después quedarse profundamente dormida

Gracias a un ruido proveniente del exterior, Nabiki despertó poco a poco, se sentó en la cama, se estiró perezosamente y frotó sus párpados, lo primero que vio fue el reloj que traía puesto en su muñeca, 9:30 pm era la hora que marcaba, al parecer había descansado toda la tarde, resopló con fastidio, ahora le resultaría difícil volver a conciliar el sueño, pensó en ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua pero cuando se dispuso a ponerse de pie, se llevó una gran sorpresa al levantar la mirada, algo era totalmente diferente pero al mismo tiempo le resultaba increíblemente familiar, desconcertada observó a su alrededor, las paredes estaban pintadas de un lindo tono rosado y adornadas con varios carteles de mariposas, arcoíris y unicornios, la cama en la cual estaba sentada era pequeña y estaba cubierta por una manta color púrpura con estrellas blancas, además de que había varios juguetes y muñecos de felpa por doquier, en ese momento se paró y comenzó a dar pasos lentamente, había también un escritorio y un armario, el cual abrió encontrándose con varios vestidos diminutos y coloridos.

-¿Pero qué rayos es esto? –dijo ella observando nuevamente a su alrededor, entonces, repentinamente un enorme mar de recuerdos invadió su mente –Esta es…ésta era…mi alcoba cuando era pequeña

La chica estaba pasmada, ¿Cómo diablos había ocurrido tal cosa?, ¿Cómo era posible que se encontrase ahí?, se llevó las manos a la cintura y trató de pensar en una explicación razonable

-Esto tiene que ser mi imaginación, no existe otra razón para…- Paró de hablar cuando se percató de que alguien abría la puerta, Nabiki abrió sus ojos como dos gigantescos platos al observar a quien entraba en la habitación, era una pequeña y encantadora niña de no más de 7 años, sus ojos eran grandes y castaños al igual que su cabello, el cual a pesar de no ser muy largo estaba sujeto en dos colitas de caballo a la altura del cuello y adornadas con dos moños azules que combinaban con lo que parecía ser una pijama

-Pero si soy…soy yo… -mencionó Nabiki totalmente abrumada al encontrarse junto a su versión infantil -¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

La chiquilla parecía no notar la presencia de la adolescente, ya que había entrado al cuarto despreocupadamente dando pequeños saltitos hasta llegar a su cama, dando la impresión de que no podía ver ni escuchar a la joven, la niña abrió uno de los cajones de su mesa de noche y sacó dos objetos que, al reconocerlos, causaron un leve estremecimiento en la muchacha mayor, uno, era una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, de cabello rubio y rizado y llevaba puesto un lindo vestido blanco, ambas chicas, tanto la joven como la niña, sonrieron de la misma manera, a Nabiki le encantaba esa muñeca, le había rogado a su padre que se la comprase como premio por haber obtenido buenas calificaciones en la escuela, por lo tanto el tenerla en sus brazos y jugar con ella le hacía sentir muy contenta, el otro elemento era un delgado libro color verde con el título de "Cuentos de hadas para niños", la mediana de las Tendo al observar a su contraparte menor ojearlo varias veces, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su piel al recordar el significado de tal objeto.

Después de unos minutos se escuchó la puerta abrirse nuevamente y ésta vez, Nabiki casi se va de espaldas al ver a la persona que se encontraba parada en la entrada de la habitación, se trataba de una mujer joven, alta y delgada, llevaba puesto un vestido color lila, su cabello era corto, ondulado y de un tono azul, igual que el de Akane, unos expresivos ojos marrones y una dulce sonrisa que podía compararse con la de Kasumi

-Ma…mamá… -musitó Nabiki en un hilo de voz, sus manos y piernas temblaban, su respiración se aceleraba a cada instante y sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar de tan rápido que latía, allí estaba Minako Tendo de pie frente a ella luciendo una mirada tierna y maternal

-Cariño ¿qué haces despierta todavía? –dijo la dama dirigiéndose a su pequeña hija quien estaba entretenida cepillando el cabello de su muñeca, al igual que la niña, Minako no podía ver a la joven Nabiki

-No quiero dormir aún mamá–dijo la chiquilla lanzando un gran bostezo –No tengo sueño

-¿Estás segura? –sonrió con picardía mientras ayudaba a deshacer la cama –Anda mi amor, ya es tarde, es tiempo de descansar, tus hermanas ya están dormidas

-De acuerdo, pero ¿hoy también me leerás una historia verdad?

-Pero Nabiki, ya hemos leído todos los cuentos de tu libro más de una vez

-No importa, comencemos de nuevo, por favor mami

-Claro que sí hijita –la sra. Tendo arropó a la niña y sentó en la cama a un lado de ella, tomó el libro y comenzó con la narración

La adolescente no podía dejar de contemplar tal escena, ver una vez más a su mamá estando con ella, oír su voz y sentir todo su cariño, todas las noches era lo mismo, Nabiki se dormía escuchando una historia en palabras de su madre, era por eso que ese libro resultaba tan especial, le brindaba alegría, ilusiones y fé, en ese tiempo el corazón de la chica era cálido, lleno de esperanza e inocencia proporcionados por esos cuentos que le relataba la persona más importante para ella, historias en las que la fantasía se hacía presente, en las que el bien siempre salía vencedor y en las que hasta los problemas más difíciles se resolvían mágicamente

Minako contempló por un momento más a uno de sus tres tesoros mientras dormía, acarició su cabello, besó su frente y se retiró de la habitación, al ver esto, Nabiki sonrió ligeramente al mismo tiempo que trataba de contener una pequeña lágrima que amenazaba con salir de sus ojos, los cuales inmediatamente cerró con fuerza durante unos segundos, al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que sorprendentemente el panorama había cambiado, ya no se encontraba en su antigua alcoba ni era de noche, al parecer ahora estaba parada en medio del parque de Nerima a mitad del día, reconocía a la perfección ese lugar, había estado ahí innumerables veces, ese era el sitio donde su familia solía hacer días de campo, recordaba con claridad aquellos días en los cuales se sentaban bajo la sombra de un gran roble a disfrutar del delicioso almuerzo que su madre preparaba , sin pensarlo mucho, comenzó a caminar, ya le había quedado claro que lo que vivía no era más que un sueño, una jugarreta de su mente formada por varios de sus recuerdos, tal vez ocasionados por el remordimiento que sentía debido a su reciente discusión con sus hermanas. En ese instante vio a lo lejos varias figuras, tal como lo esperaba, su familia se encontraba ahí, estando todavía algo desconcertada pero aprovechando de su invisible estado, se acercó a ellos.

-¡Mamá…mamá! –gritaba una Akane de 6 años corriendo hacia la mujer quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos para después entregarle una caja de bento, igual se encontraba ahí Kasumi con 9 años sonriendo como de costumbre, también su padre y por supuesto, ella misma

-Espero que les guste el almuerzo, Kasumi me ayudó –dijo Minako ocasionando algo de preocupación en la familia, la Nabiki mayor no pudo más que reír entre dientes, por lo que recordaba, lo que la mayor de las Tendo cocinaba en aquella época era menos comestible que la comida actual de Akane.

La familia terminó de comer, recogió todo y como de costumbre comenzaron a caminar alrededor del parque, la adolescente les seguía el paso muy de cerca teniendo decenas de memorias regresando a su cabeza, se detuvieron al llegar a la fuente, a las niñas les encantaba, Soun siempre les daba una moneda a cada una para que la arrojaran al agua y pidieran un deseo, Nabiki recordó claramente lo que ella pedía, que su familia estuviese unida y feliz.

-Qué desperdicio de dinero… -dijo la chica con amargura mientras observaba cómo su contraparte infantil lanzaba con ilusión la moneda – Si tan sólo hubiese sabido que los deseos no se cumplen

-¿Y usted no va a pedir su deseo sra. Tendo?- se oyó decir galantemente a Soun mientras abrazaba a su mujer por la cintura

-El mío ya se cumplió, tengo a mi familia conmigo y eso es más que suficiente –respondió ella sonriendo, enseguida recibió un tierno beso en los labios por parte de su esposo, al verlo, las niñas comenzaron a hacer gestos.

-Parece que ustedes también necesitan unos cuantos besos –dijo Soun con picardía, ellas se miraron unas a otras para después sonreír y salir corriendo en diferentes direcciones huyendo de su padre quien las trataba de atrapar, Minako simplemente reía entusiasmada

-Éramos tan felices en ese entonces…mamá lucía tan sana, tan fuerte….todo era perfecto –Nabiki hablaba con melancolía, recordando lo maravillosa que era su vida pasada, tan maravillosa como los cuentos que tanto le gustaba escuchar, ella era una niña feliz, alegre y llena de ilusiones, su corazón estaba limpio de toda ambición, no conocía la soberbia y lo que poseía le bastaba para sentirse completa, lo tenía todo, a su padre, vivaz y lleno de ánimo, siempre con energía para dar una de esas divertidas clases en el dojo, tenía a sus hermanas, sus cómplices en juegos y travesuras y sobre todo, tenía a su madre, amorosa, comprensiva y tierna, ella era su maestra, su guía, su compañera, su mejor amiga, todo ese cariño le fue arrebatado un año más tarde, lo recordaba perfectamente –Esa maldita enfermedad…

La desgracia dio inicio meses más adelante, justo cuando Nabiki acababa de cumplir los 8 años, pocos días después de dicha fecha, Minako comenzó con repentinos y frecuentes sangrados entre sus piernas, cada vez más abundantes, dolores en el abdomen y malestar, había días que se le notaba tan pálida como una vela, ojerosa e increíblemente débil como para siquiera levantarse, a Soun no le gustaba en lo absoluto la situación, veía muy mal a su mujer e insistía en que fuera examinada, cosa que ella rechazaba rotundamente, si algo Akane había heredado de su madre era su terquedad, la Sra. Tendo sabía que algo no andaba bien, pero no quería que se lo confirmaran, tenía miedo de oír malas noticias.

Nabiki volvió a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza esperando despertar, ya no quería seguir allí, no quería seguir recordando, sentía sus heridas abrirse nuevamente y eso en verdad le dolía, levantó sus párpados con la esperanza de que el sueño hubiese llegado a su fin pero para su desgracia no fue así, ahora había sido transportada de regreso a su casa, se encontraba en la sala, observó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, sentada en la alfombra se encontraba ella misma, parecía despreocupada y muy entretenida jugando con su muñeca, al lado de ella, una Akane de 7 años practicaba varias de las katas que su padre les había enseñado a las tres en los entrenamientos, y finalmente, sentados en el sofá estaban Kasumi con 10 años y al lado de ella, un sonrojado y nervioso Tofú con 14, nuevamente, su mente la llevaba de regreso en el pasado teniendo que presenciar esa escena, su observación fue interrumpida al escuchar que alguien bajaba por las escaleras, giró su cabeza y se encontró con dos hombres, reconoció a ambos de inmediato, uno era el doctor Kazuo Ono, padre de Tofú, un hombre alto, robusto y canoso, llevaba unas gafas parecidas a las de su hijo y en ese momento lucía una expresión preocupada, el otro sujeto era Soun, bajaba cada escalón pesadamente con una mirada perdida, daba la impresión de no haber dormido bien durante varios días, la joven Nabiki se percató de que ambos adultos comenzaban una charla, recordaba haber oído esa conversación antes, pero en ese entonces no podía comprender del todo el significado de aquellas frases.

-No me gusta nada la situación–habló el doctor quitándose sus lentes

-Lo sé, han pasado tres meses y no ha habido mejoría, los sangrados persisten y ya no sé qué más hacer –respondió el sr. Tendo con angustia

-Voy a necesitar hacerle un par de análisis más…incluida una biopsia

-¿Una biopsia? ¿Quieres decir que…?

-Escucha Soun, eres mi amigo y como médico no te voy a mentir, tengo bastantes razones para creer que lo que tu esposa tiene…lamentablemente es…cáncer

-¡No!... ¡Eso no puede ser! –exclamó alterado encarando al otro hombre quien lo miró seria pero compasivamente –Minako siempre ha sido muy sana

-El cáncer es una enfermedad silenciosa, he ahí su peligrosidad, penetra en el organismo lentamente sin siquiera saberlo y revela los síntomas en los momentos más inesperados, no importa la buena salud de la que se goce, el cáncer puede ser hereditario y… por lo que he leído en el historial médico de tu mujer, algunos de sus familiares presentaron éste mal

-¿Y qué debo hacer?

-Por ahora lo más conveniente es realizar esos análisis lo más pronto posible, en el caso de que mis sospechas sean correctas y lo detectemos a tiempo, podremos brindarle una cura

-Lo que sea, haré lo que sea para que Minako se ponga bien –respondió Soun con decisión, el doctor colocó una mano en su hombro tratando de darle ánimo

-Papi ¿mami ya está mejor?- preguntó Akane con voz dulce acercándose poco a poco junto con sus hermanas

-Aún no hija, pero pronto lo estará –dijo Soun acariciando una de las mejillas de la niña

-¿Podemos verla? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo Nabiki y Kasumi

-Ahora debemos dejarla descansar un poco, en un rato podrán subir -Las tres niñas bajaron la mirada con desilusión, extrañaban a su madre, pero comprendían que ella necesitaba reponerse, tenían la esperanza de que se recuperaría y que todo volvería a ser como antes

Cáncer, esa espantosa enfermedad era el motivo de la desdicha que la familia Tendo tendría que enfrentar, un par de semanas más tarde, el doctor Kazuo confirmó la mala noticia, lo que Minako presentaba era cáncer en la matriz, por eso los interminables sangrados y dolores en el vientre, Soun se negaba a creerlo, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía perdido sin posibilidad de encontrar un escape, la preocupación y el cansancio lo absorbían, las clases en el dojo comenzaron a decaer, el maestro ya no rendía ni prestaba el interés de antes, lo que ocasionó que varios alumnos renunciaran, aumentando así la angustia del sr. Tendo, la situación económica cada vez era más difícil, las costosas quimioterapias que le realizaban a su esposa sólo servían para debilitarla y hacerla sufrir aún más, ella trataba de mantenerse calmada, sonreír y decir que se encontraba mejor, no quería aumentar la angustia, pero la realidad era que la energía escapaba de su organismo conforme pasaban los días, tenía miedo, miedo de dejar solas a sus hijas, de no verlas crecer y de que se sintieran abandonadas, pero ella sabía que no podría resistir mucho más, llegando al punto en que un cuarto de hospital se convirtió en su habitación permanente durante los siguientes meses

Nabiki seguía allí parada, observando todo a su alrededor, sintiendo los recuerdos desbordarse en su mente, esos recuerdos que tanto trabajo le había costado olvidar y enterrar ahora regresaban a causarle el mismo dolor ¿Por qué justo ahora esas terribles memorias la atormentaban?, no lograba entender el significado de tal sueño, el motivo por el cual era lastimada reviviendo los dos años más torturantes de su niñez, no quería recordar el ver la vida de su madre agotarse con lentitud, se comenzó a sentir molesta y angustiada, sabía cuál era el recuerdo siguiente y no resistiría estar allí para verlo nuevamente, cerró sus ojos como antes apretándolos con fuerza, pero al abrirlos, una vez encontraba un nuevo panorama, ahora se encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital del Nerima .

-No…por favor no…esto no puede estar pasando –dijo juntando sus cejas formando una expresión de pánico.

Esos momentos los rememoraba a la perfección, después de todo, por más que se había esforzado durante años, eran imposibles de borrar de su cabeza, en la sala se encontraba sentada su familia, recargado de una pared se encontraba Soun, con un rostro demacrado y depresivo, a un costado estaba Kasumi con 12 años junto con el joven Tofú, más al fondo se encontraba la tía Hiromi, hermana mayor de Minako, quien abrazaba a una preocupada peliazul de 9 años y justo en el rincón del sofá estaba la pequeña Nabiki ya con una década de edad, jugaba con su acostumbrada muñeca a quien le leía en silencio una historia de ese libro verde

-Tengo…tengo que salir de aquí… -volvió a expresar la invisible adolescente, sabía exactamente lo que ocurriría y se negaba a que las heridas se abrieran –¡Vamos Nabiki, despierta, despierta!- Demasiado tarde, antes de que la mediana de las Tendo pudiera dar un paso, el doctor Kazuo había ingresado a la sala con una expresión derrotada

-¡¿Qué ocurrió?!–preguntó Soun levantándose de golpe de su asiento,

-Minako…acaba de…morir….en verdad…lo lamento mucho –dijo el médico lastimosamente agachando la cabeza, esa semana había sido un tormento, a pesar de las quimioterapias, el cáncer se encontraba en un nivel muy avanzado, había sido detectado tarde y para ese entonces ya se había propagado en casi todo su organismo, especialmente en los pulmones ocasionando que las vías respiratorias se bloquearan ocasionando el fallecimiento

-No…¡NOOO!–exclamó el sr. Tendo apretando con fuerza los hombros del doctor quien inútilmente lo traba de serenar, las niñas permanecieron en shock por unos cuantos segundos, eso hasta que se escuchó un desgarrador gritó de Kasumi

-¡MADREEEEEEE! –la chica cayó de rodillas al piso sin parar de llorar, Tofú se hincó con ella y la abrazó ligeramente, la tía Hiromi no pudo más que apretar el cuerpo de Akane contra el de ella mientras ambas emitían sonoros sollozos

La única que parecía no reaccionar era la pequeña Nabiki, quien mantenía en su rostro una expresión neutral, su corazón se aceleró y arrugó el vestido de su muñeca al cerrar su puño con fuerza, clavó sus ojos en los objetos que sujetaba, los observó por unos segundos mientras en su interior nacía una rabia inmensa.

-¡NO ES CIERTO! –gritó con todo el aire que había en sus pulmones al mismo tiempo que arrojaba su muñeca al piso provocando que la porcelana se quebrara en pedazos, enseguida sujetó su libro de cuentos y lo comenzó a deshojar bruscamente, arrancando página por página con furia -¡NADA DE ESTO ES CIERTO, LA MAGIA NO EXISTE, TODO ES UNA MENTIRA!

Soun se acercó a su hija y la abrazó con firmeza por varios minutos, ella lloraba gruesas lágrimas de ira y de tristeza, se sentía engañada y decepcionada, Nabiki estaba completamente segura de que su mamá se pondría bien y que regresaría a casa pero al recibir esa terrible noticia, su enorme castillo de ilusiones de desmoronó completamente, había perdido lo que más quería, ahora se sentía sola y desprotegida, no sabía qué hacer, sólo que culpar a esos ridículos cuentos infantiles que la habían enseñado a tener fe y esperanza para luego traicionarla

La Nabiki mayor observaba, sintió la misma ira y la misma desilusión, desde aquel día su vida dio un giro total, ya nada volvió a ser como antes, nada, su padre quedó hundido en la depresión por un tiempo, perdió a los pocos alumnos que le quedaban, teniendo que sobrevivir del dinero que había ahorrado, su principal preocupación era el bienestar de sus hijas, la única solución que veía para el problema era que se casaran al crecer y que alguna reviviera el dojo. Ellas, por su parte, canalizaron su dolor cada una de manera diferente, Kasumi logró ocultar todo su sufrimiento bajo tiernas y dulces sonrisas, formándose un carácter dócil y cálido, evitando una pena más para su padre, lo que más quería era llegar a la preparatoria y terminarla lo más pronto posible, para así dedicarse a las labores del hogar, tuvo que intercambiar su sueño de estudiar medicina por convertirse en la segunda madre de la familia, Akane, ella olvidaba su dolor con ayuda de las artes marciales, cada tarde permanecía por más de dos horas en el dojo, se encerraba en su entrenamiento con la esperanza de enorgullecer a su padre y brindarle así un poco de alegría, a diferencia de sus hermanas, Nabiki no sabía cómo actuar, estaba confundida, se sentía perdida, ya no tenía a su guía para decirle qué hacer, así que lo único que se ocurrió fue **no** reaccionar, permanecer neutral ante la situación, en su corazón desapareció todo rastro de calidez y debilidad y fue reemplazado por una cabeza fría ante la presión, de esa manera no preocuparía a nadie al verla triste, ella siempre mantendría la fuerza por toda su familia. Los años pasaban y la situación económica de los Tendo era cada vez más complicada, incluso habían llegado al punto de tener que vender varias de sus cosas para poder costear los demás gastos, Nabiki recordaba lo que era ver a su padre todas las noches hacer cuentas sobre la mesa del comedor, la carga que llevaba aquel hombre era cada vez mayor, la mediana de las Tendo no quería quedarse con los brazos cruzados ante aquella crisis, así que se planteó una nueva meta, conseguir **dinero**

Al presenciar esas últimas escenas, Nabiki ya estaba cansada de explorar sus recuerdos, lo que más quería era regresar a la realidad, pero lo que no sabía era que todavía le restaba algo más por ver, de nueva cuenta se encontraba en un nuevo sitio, comenzó a caminar con fastidio, resignada a contemplar las nuevas remembranzas que su sueño le quería mostrar

-¿La secundaria de Nerima? –preguntó extrañada -¿Qué es lo se supone que tengo que ver aquí?

Siguió caminando, siendo atravesada como si fuese un fantasma por los chiquillos que avanzaban por los pasillos, incluso pudo ver a un puberto Kuno Tatewaki alardeando sobre su recién ingreso al equipo de kendo, Nabiki se detuvo al percatarse de algo que hizo que sonriera ligeramente, se vió a ella misma ahora con 14 años acompañada de sus amigas, llevaba puesto el uniforme, su cabello era corto como en la actualidad, la única diferencia era que estaba sujeto por una diadema azul, su rostro todavía tenía ligeros rasgos infantiles y cierta picardía, ya había pasado tiempo desde la muerte de su madre así que la chica comenzaba a sonreír de nuevo, sin dudar la Nabiki mayor se acercó al grupito que rodeaba a su versión más joven

-¡Dinos, ¿Qué te dijo?! –mencionó emocionada una chica castaña

-Nada…es sólo que…

-Vamos Nabiki, cuéntanos que te ha dicho Yanagisawa-kun –comentó otra muchacha rubia con expresión soñadora

-¿Por qué tengo que decirles? –dijo la Nabiki menor luchando para que sus mejillas no enrojecieran

-Pues porque somos tus amigas

-Además no todos los días se te ve conversando con un chico tan guapo como él

-Así es, sin mencionar que es mayor que nosotras, anda, ¿qué te dijo?

-Él…él quería…invitarme a salir

-¡Aaahhhh! –gritaron las dos amigas de la mediana de las Tendo, haciendo que ella rodara los ojos

Nabiki sintió un escalofrío al revivir aquella conversación y sobre todo, al recordar al chico mencionado. Takashi Yanagisawa era estudiante de la preparatoria Furinkan, lo conoció porque era compañero de clases de Kasumi quien ya tenía 16 años, al verlo por primera vez, Nabiki lo juzgó como un chico muy apuesto, era fornido, alto y delgado, tenía el cabello castaño y rizado y unos grandes orbes azules que hacían salir a flote los nervios de Nabiki con tan solo verlo, la chica mayor no olvidaba cómo empezó su relación con ese chico, él, extrañamente de un día para otro la comenzó a buscar, ambos tenían largas conversaciones después de la escuela, la invitaba a salir a menudo y le agitaba su corazón con galanterías y seductoras miradas, Kasumi le había advertido que ese muchacho, sacando ventaja de su físico, tenía fama de Don Juan y que lo mejor era que se alejase de él si no quería tener problemas ya que no podía saber cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones con una chica menor que él, además, la sospechosa y repentina manera en que se había acercado a ella hacían que la desconfianza de la mayor de las hermanas se incrementara, pero teniendo la necedad que toda niña profesa al comenzar la adolescencia, Nabiki hizo caso omiso de las advertencias y continuó saliendo despreocupadamente con aquel muchacho, él la hizo derretir el poco hielo que se había formado en su corazón en los años pasados al brindarle su primer beso, no había duda de que la chica se había enamorado por primera vez.

-Cómo es posible que haya sido tan estúpida e ilusa –dijo refrescando su memoria mientras caminaba por la escuela esperando encontrarse con su contraparte menor, como de costumbre, ya sabía la escena que vería, la tenía muy presente en su mente y en su corazón, pero ésta vez, sí quería revivir tal cuadro, ya que ese fue el momento en que su carácter pudo salir a relucir de forma permanente, continuó con su paseo hasta que finalmente vio a su doble corriendo hacia la puerta de salida, Nabiki la siguió y tal como había hecho hasta ahora, observó.

-Ta…Takashi –dijo sorprendida la pequeña Nabiki frenando en seco su carrera, los libros que llevaba en sus manos cayeron al suelo al ver a su primer amor regalándole un profundo beso en los labios a una chica preparatoriana

-Oh, Nabiki, eres tú -dijo él con indiferencia al terminar el beso y mirarla de forma despectiva

-No…no entiendo… ¿Quién es ella? –mencionó tímidamente señalando a la otra muchacha quien sonreía burlonamente

-Pues es mi novia, ¿Qué no es obvio? –lo seco de sus palabras estrujaron el corazón de Nabiki haciendo que se acelerara

-¿Tu novia?...pe…pero creí que tú me…

-¿Qué yo te quería?...Oh por favor, no seas ridícula

-Pero si tú mismo me lo dijiste –su voz se comenzaba a quebrar

-No empieces con cursilerías ¿si?, espera un minuto… ¿De verdad creíste que yo podría tomar en serio a una chiquilla como tú? Jajajaja

-¿Entonces por qué me engañaste?

-Ahhh está bien, te lo diré –dijo con fastidio –Todo fue por una apuesta, un juego que hice con mis amigos en el cual tenía que conquistar a una niña ingenua como tú y ¿qué crees?, ¡GANÉ!, Ahora gracias a ti soy 2800 yens más rico

-¡¿Cómo pudiste jugar con mis sentimientos?!

-En realidad fue fácil, el arte de la manipulación se me da muy bien –eso ya era el colmo del cinismo y Nabiki no pudo más que gritarle con todas sus fuerzas para después dar media vuelta y salir huyendo rumbo a su casa hecha un mar de lágrimas, maldiciendo que Kasumi había tenido razón

-¡ERES UN CRETINO!

-Tal vez, pero oye, negocios son negocios

-Negocios son negocios –repitió la adolescente mayor al terminar de ver lo que acababa de ocurrir con su versión más joven, esa fue la frase que Nabiki adquirió como lema desde aquel día, la poca ingenuidad e inocencia que todavía quedaban en su corazón se esfumaron por completo y ésta vez para siempre, la frialdad, la desconfianza y la independencia aumentaron en ella, una vez más le ponían una dura prueba, se sentía humillada, pisoteada, usada y desechada como un pañuelo, pero después de analizarlo con cuidado concluyó que todo en la vida era aprendizaje, desde ese momento juró que nadie le vería la cara nunca más, antes de que eso sucediera, sería ella quien estuviese siempre un paso adelante, además, viendo el lado positivo, había recibido una lección, una lección de negocios, una forma fácil de conseguir el dinero que su familia tanto necesitaba, y así fue, utilizando la misma indiferencia y descaro que Takashi le había mostrado, Nabiki comenzó a sacar efectivo de los bolsillos ajenos a base del chantaje, la manipulación y las apuestas, esfuerzo que con el paso de los años se convirtió en ambición

La mediana de las Tendo por fin despertó de su fantasía, se encontraba en su cuarto, estaba de regreso en la realidad, vio el reloj, 6:30 am, se quedó unos minutos en su cama mirando el techo mientras repasaba cada momento de su reciente y extraño sueño, se dio cuenta de los enormes cambios por los que había sufrido a lo largo de su vida y por primera vez en varios años, le hizo un análisis a su conciencia, llegó a la conclusión de que por la ausencia de su madre había crecido aprendiendo las cosas por ella misma cometiendo así varios errores, claro que Nabiki era Nabiki, ya no le era posible cambiar su carácter ni volverse una santa de la noche a la mañana, a ella le gustaba su forma de ser, era una chica inteligente, astuta, decidida y fuerte, había logrado recuperar la alegría de vivir y le encantaba divertirse, pero no podía negar que su ambición y su egoísmo ya se le estaban saliendo de las manos, no tenía nada de malo pensar un poco en los demás de vez en cuando y ser un poco más flexible en los negocios. Nabiki sonrió y volvió a pensar en su mamá, la extrañaba demasiado y lo que más quería era que estuviese orgullosa de ella, así que un pequeño cambio de hábitos no le vendría nada mal

-¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano en domingo Akane? –dijo Ranma malhumorado lanzando un bostezo mientras bajaba lentamente por la escalera acompañado por la peliazul, Kasumi, Soun, Genma, Happosai y Nodoka , todos en pijama

-¿Qué no escuchas esos ruidos en la cocina? –dijo Akane con sigilo

- Si, ¿Y?

-¡¿Cómo que y?!, alguien está en la casa, tal vez sea un ladrón, ve a ver quién es Ranma –habló nuevamente la pequeña Tendo

-¿Y por qué yo?, ¿Qué hay de papá, tió Soun y el viejo?, que me acompañen también

-Yo solo soy un pobre anciano, no merezco ser expuesto al peligro –dijo Happosai

-Tú eres el indicado para ir Ranma –mencionaron a unísono Genma y Soun

-Anda hijo demuéstranos lo varonil que eres

-Pero…ahhh está bien –el ojiazul paró de protestar, bajó y se comenzó a acercar a la cocina dando pequeños pasos, después de todo, un simple ladrón iba a ser pan comido para él, se aproximó a la puerta, asomó su cabeza y al ver a la persona que estaba ahí se llevó una gran sorpresa -¿Tú?... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola cuñadito, ¿Qué no lo ves?, hago el desayuno –dijo Nabiki sonriendo mientras sostenía un cucharón

-Pe…pero… -Ranma no sabía qué decir, estaba asombrado, a los pocos instantes el resto de la familia se encontraba también en la cocina con la misma cara de impresión, nunca se esperaron que la que estuviera despierta tan temprano y además trabajando fuera precisamente…

-¡NABIKI! –exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo

-Buen día familia, siéntense, en un momento estará listo todo

-¿Y ahora qué mosca te picó, hermana? –mencionó Akane

-¿No me digas que ahora vas a cobrarnos por hacer el desayuno?

-No Ranma, esto corre por mi cuenta –el chico de trenza no dudo en acercase a ella y poner una mano en su frente para corroborar que no estuviese enferma, no era normal lo que decía –Digamos que…quiero compensarlos por lo de anoche, en especial a ustedes, Kasumi y Akane, en verdad lamento mucho haberme comportado tan grosera…me di cuenta de que…tenían…razón… -la joven casi se muerde la lengua al decir aquello, era difícil aceptar un error pero en ésa ocasión era necesario –De ahora en adelante, mi familia estará primero y aunque no dejaré de hacer negocios, prometo que serán más accesibles y justos

-Oh hermana, no sabes el gusto que me da oírte hablar así –dijo Kasumi corriendo a abrazarla, Akane también se unió a tal gesto sintiéndose muy feliz, a Soun lo invadió el orgullo y sonrió al igual que los demás, contentos, ocuparon su lugar en la mesa dejando a Kasumi, a Nodoka, a Nabiki y peligrosamente a Akane en la cocina

-¿Esto quiere decir que no me cobrarás todo el dinero que te debo? –preguntó Ranma antes de salir

-Jajaja sigue soñando cuñadito, tal vez lo que pueda hacer por ti sea un pequeño descuento –Nabiki sonrió y guiñó un ojo con su típica picardía, tal vez sí era la reina del hielo después de todo, pero no un hielo congelante y seco, sino uno refrescante y revitalizador.

FIN DEL ONESHOT

**Vaya, acabo de terminarlo hace un momento, con esto de la universidad se me vino el tiempo encima, pero creo que me ha quedado un poquitín más largo de lo que calculé, espero que no se les haya hecho muy pesado, pero en fin, ¡MISIÓN CUMPLIDA!, o más bien reto cumplido, en verdad espero que la historia haya llenado las expectativas para éste desafío, en el cual, por cierto me encantó participar, espero poder hacerlo nuevamente**

**Déjenme decirles que busqué y busqué el nombre de la mamá de Akane y la causa de su muerte por todos lados pero no encontré nada de nada, por lo que tuve que sacar ideas de mi cabecita je, los únicos personajes de mi creación son: Kazuo Ono, Hiromi (tía de las Tendo), Takashi Yanagisawa y Minako Tendo (sólo el nombre)**

**Muchas gracias por darse una vuelta por aquí, espero y me dejen conocer su opinión, un abrazo para todas y todos los chicos del foro**

**Saludos, Nabiki-san**


End file.
